With Great Joy! The Fighting Freak Saiyans' Battle Rejoined!
is the one hundred and thirteen episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on October 29, 2017. Its original American airdate was June 1, 2019. Summary Goku is assaulted by Koitsukai, Panchia, and Bollarator, until he is saved by Caulifla, who knocks them all aside. Goku thanks Caulifla, who transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and challenges Goku to a fight. Caulfila blames herself, saying she couldn't do anything to save Hit and Cabba from getting eliminated. Vowing to get stronger, she asks Goku to teach her how to become Super Saiyan 3. Goku agrees, but advises her to beat him first. Caulfila asks Goku why he won't transform, and Goku says he's too tired from his fight with Jiren, but he'll slowly pick up the pace as they fight. Champa cheers for Caulifla to beat Goku while his stamina is drained, and Beerus yells in retaliation, asking who will beat Jiren if Goku loses. Champa is still determined to win via the number of remaining warriors. Goku and Caulifla begin fighting, and Caulifla cannot land a hit on Goku, who easily outmaneuvers her. Champa wonders why this is happening, and Whis explains that while Caulifla is more powerful since she's transformed, Goku is a much more experienced fighter, being able to conserve his stamina while depleting Caulifla's. Caulifla lands a hit on Goku, and Goku takes this more seriously, using the Afterimage Technique. Caulifla is confused by the technique and Goku knocks her aside, saying that if she can't figure out his Afterimage technique, she will never achieve Super Saiyan 3. Goku then begins to speed-blitz Caulifla using Instant Transmission until she begins to adapt to Goku's movements, and the Universe 7 spectators are surprised by this. Whis points out Caulfila's immense potential, and this fight is steadily unleashing it. Caulifla advises Goku to transform before he loses. He complies, and goes Super Saiyan 2. Caulifla asks why Goku won't go Super Saiyan 3, and Goku responds saying he hasn't recovered the stamina for that yet. Caulifla is pushed back, and fires her Crush Cannon which Goku manages to barely block. Goku decides to get serious and asks if Caulifla can keep up for Round 2. Goku and Caulifla fight an equal fight, and Goku is impressed with Caulifla's improvement. Caulifla is excited to defeat Goku and achieve Super Saiyan 3. Caulifla and Goku power up to their max, and begin firing energy blasts at each other. The impact from their attacks shake the entire tournament ring, destroying debris. Caulfila fakes an energy blast in Goku's face, catching him off-guard with a clean punch. Kale realizes that Caulifla is having fun in this fight. Goku is impressed, saying that she might go even beyond Super Saiyan 3. Goku points out Kale, and Caulifla invites her to join in the fight to achieve Super Saiyan 3, which she happily does. Beerus is disappointed that Goku is inviting Kale in, which means more trouble for himself, while Champa is gleeful. Kale is excited to fight alongside her sister, turning into Super Saiyan C-type and attacking Goku together with Caulifla. With their combination attacks, the two land clean hits on Goku. Shin is worried that taking on two Super Saiyans would be too much for Goku, but Krillin says that pushing himself to the edge to further himself is who Goku is. Goku manages to defend himself against both of them, and Master Roshi asks if Goku managed to achieve Ultra Instinct again. Whis says this is impossible, as the state is extremely difficult to achieve even for a God of Destruction. This is merely Goku's senses being sharpened by Caulifla and Kale's attacks. Goku is pushed back, and Caulifla and Kale fire energy blasts at him, but Goku blocks the attacks with his aura, becoming Super Saiyan 3, shocking Caulifla and Kale. Goku thanks Caulifla and Kale, saying he can feel power boiling inside of him, and Caulifla and Kale are amazed with the form's immense power. However, Goku immediately reverts to Super Saiyan 2, saying he hasn't recovered the stamina to sustain Super Saiyan 3. Caulifla is determined to defeat Goku alongside Kale and become Super Saiyan 3, and Kale is also determined to get stronger herself, powering up to become Legendary Super Saiyan, worrying everyone watching. An excited Goku takes a fighting stance as Kale stares him down. There are 22 minutes left in the Tournament of Power. Major Events *Goku battles against Caulifla and Kale. *Goku shows Caulifla and Kale the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Battles *Caulifla vs. Koitsukai, Pancéa and Borareta *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) *Catopesra vs. Zarbuto *Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/Super Saiyan C-type) Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan C-type *Legendary Super Saiyan Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshifumi Fukushima *'Storyboard' - Takayuki Tanaka, Yoshitaka Yashima, Kazuya Karasawa *'Episode Director' - Hideki Hiroshima *'Animation Supervisor' - Masahiro Shimanuki & Hirotaka Nii *'Key Animators' - Takenori Tsukuma, Hong Beom-Seok, Hironori Sawada, Shuuichiro Manabe, Mido Douga, Futoshi Higashide, Tetsuya Saeki, Masahiro Shimanuki, Yuuji Hakamada, Yong-Ce Tu, Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Yukihiro Kitano *'2nd Key Animators' - Miyuki Yokoyama, Gunji Tomokazu, Mika Hironaka, Satoru Motoyoshi, Asahi Production Differences from the manga *Goku never fought Caulifla in the manga. *Caulifla transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 is an occurrence that only happens in the anime. *Goku never transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 in the Tournament of Power in the manga. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 113 (BDS) es:Episodio 113 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 113 pt-br:Com grande alegria! A insana batalha de repetição Saiyajin! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super